Ppgz y Rrbz Verdades y Retos
by CleoMatsukoto
Summary: Despues de un tiempo los Rrbz regresan a saltadilla y son secuestrados por dos chicos totalmente chiflados diciendo que participarian junto a las Ppgz en un programa de verdades y retos y despues de eso...
1. Chapter 1

**Verdades y Retos con las Ppgz y los Rrbz**

Descripción de los personajes.

Cleo- pelirroja, con mechas negras, alta, buen cuerpo, ojos rojo sangre, usa tacones negros, shorts rojo oscuro, una basica negra con una remera de hombro caído bordo.

Le gusta: las patinetas, la musica, las guitarras, los shorts, pantalones, calzas, vestidos, tacones, zapatos, los deportes, las artes marciales y las peliculas.

Momoko- pelirroja, con mechas rosadas, alta, buen cuerpo, ojos rosas, usa una remera de tirantes fucsia, una pollera justa de jeans azul claro y una chaqueta de cuero blanca.

Le gusta: los dulces, la ropa, ir de compras, bailar, cantar, etc.

Kaoru- morena, con mechas verdes, alta, buen cuerpo, ojos verde esmeralda, usa una remera manga corta verde ni tan holgada ni tan ajustada, unos jeans ajustados azul oscuro y unas botas militares.

Le gusta: las patinetas, la musica, las guitarras, los cosplay, los shorts, pantalones, calzas, los deportes, las artes marciales y las peliculas.

Miyako – rubia, con mechas celestes, alta, buen cuerpo, ojos azul cielo, un vestido sin tirantes de color cielo ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con bordes negro y unos tacones negros.

Le gusta: la ropa, ir de compras, bailar, cantar, etc.

Rage- pelirrojo, alto, buen cuerpo, ojos rojos, usa una camiseta de tirantes negra, unos jeans rojo oscuro y unas converse negras con detalles en rojo.

Brick- pelirrojo, alto buen cuerpo, ojos rojos, usa una camisa roja con unos jeans negros y unas converse rojas con detalles en negro.

Butch- moreno, alto buen cuerpo, ojos verde oscuro, usa una camiseta verde unos jeans azules y unas converse negras con cordones verdes.

Boomer- rubio, ojosalto buen cuerpo, ojos azules, usa una camiseta a rayas azul con una chaqueta negra con unos jeans negros y unas converse azule con detalles en negro.

* * *

Pd: Hola soy la dueña de la cuenta de CleoMatsuro, ahora usare esta xq perdí mi otra cuenta y quiero decirles que me encanta que les aya gustado mi serie de verdades y retos en esta nueva cuenta de FF comenzare una serie similar solo que habra mas lemon y todos tienen 17 de los conductores hablare en en primer cap que suba despues de este adios.


	2. Comienza lo divertido

Bueno he aquí nustro primer programa.

Megan- hola yo soy Megan una de los dos conductores del programa – dijo una chica de cabello violeta oscuro, ojos verdes y ropa deportiva.

Taylor- yo soy Taylor y soy el otro conductor – dijo un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Megan – ahora presentamos a nuestros participantes las Ppgz y los Rrbz – dijo esta y todos se pusieron a gritar.

En eso entro una pelirroja, con mechas negras, alta, buen cuerpo, ojos rojo sangre, usa unos tacones negros, shorts rojo oscuro, una basica negra con una remera de hombro caído bordo.

Cleo – mi nombre es Cleo – saludo.

Detras de ella habia tres chicas mas una pelirroja, con mechas rosadas, alta, buen cuerpo, ojos rosas, usa una remera de tirantes fucsia, una pollera justa de jeans azul claro y una chaqueta de cuero blanca, morena, con mechas verdes, alta, buen cuerpo, ojos verde esmeralda, usa una remera manga corta verde ni tan holgada ni tan ajustada, unos jeans ajustados azul oscuro y unas botas militares y una rubia, con mechas celestes, alta, buen cuerpo, ojos azul cielo, un vestido sin tirantes de color cielo ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con bordes negro y unos tacones negros.

Momoko – Soy Momoko – dijo sonriente.

Kaoru – Soy Kaoru – dijo esta.

Miyako – Y yo Miyako – dijo esta alegre.

Rrbz – Y eso a quien le importa – dijeron 4 voces.

Ppgz – Genial, los idiotas – al unísono.

Rage – A quien le dices idiota teñida – dijo.

Brick – Hermano si vas a insultarla al menos dile que es una idiota come dulces, ha espera esa es la otra – dijo mirando a Momoko.

Butch, Boomer – Esa estuvo buena – dijeron.

Pero notaron que 4 chicas ni siquiera les prestaban atención y los ignoraban olimpicamente.

Taylor – Bueno demos comienzo al programa -dijo.

Megan – Vamos con los primeros retos y verdades – dijo y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Son de **Mey-chan Sakura**

 **Dezz: ¡Yeyy~! torturas!*sonríe "inocentemente"*  
Ángel: ahhh*suspira* ¿nunca va a cambiar verdad?  
Mey: siempre lo mismo, por ahora estoy cansada así que Dezz te dejo los retos y Angel las verdades  
Ángel/Dezz: haiiii  
Dezz: bien, aquí mis retos...*sonríe de lado traviesa*  
Chicas: tienes que vestirse con ropas MUY provocativas, Momoko y Miyako con polleras MUY cortas y Kaoru con shorts (te entiendo amiga, yo también odio las faldas) de color negro y la parte de arriba de su respectivo color (también maquillada pero no como payasos), por cierto, que los idiotas(RRBZ) no lean esto y chicas, tiene que bailar sensualmente frente a los chicos (con un tuvo para cada una si se puede)  
Chicas: quiero que ustedes tres, salgan en una cita con mis amigos (3:)) no se preocupen, pueden cambiarse de ropa por una que mi amiga la blanquita -Ángel- les hizo para ustedes, y si se quieren maquillar, esta bien por mi;  
BLOSSOM: una remera de tirantes fucsia, una pollera de jeans azul claro, una chaqueta de cuero blanca y unos botines del mismo color, ademas debes dejar tu cabello suelto usando una diadema de corazon roja  
BUBBLES: un vestido sin tirantes de color cielo ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta por arriba de las rodillas, con bordes negro, unas sandalias con un poco de tacon negros y tu cabello atado en una coleta de lado  
BUTTERCUP: una remera manga corta verde ni tan holgada ni tan ajustada, unos pantalones corto jeans azul oscuro, unas converses blancas con franjas verdes y unos lentes de sol(si quieres)  
Dezz: Y estos son con quienes irán:  
Momoko con Simón-el hermano mayor de Ángel-(es un chico albino de ojos azules, buen físico y muy inteligente, ademas de que le gustan los dulces y los comics)  
Miyako con Damián-el mellizo de Mey-(es un chico pelinegro de ojos color miel , buen físico y muy amable, que le encantan los animales y la moda)  
Kaoru con Haru-el hermano menor de Dezz-(también es pelinegro pero de ojos azul eléctrico, cuerpo atlético y muy divertido,le gusta los deportes y las bromas)  
Y esto están usando los chicos:  
SIMÓN: una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos del mismo color  
DAMIÁN: una remera manga corta amarilla oscuro, unas bermudas beige, unas zapatillas blancas, un chaleco sin mangas beige y unos lentes de sol arriba de su cabeza color marrón oscuro.  
HARU: una básica azul oscuro, una camisa azul celeste arremangada hasta los codos, jeans deportivos azules y unas sports negras**

 **Dezz: esos son mis retos, blanquita, tu sigues  
Angel: al menos no los torturaste  
Dezz: por ahora *sonríe de lado traviesa*  
Angel: ahh*suspira* vale, mis preguntas son:  
Chicos(cuando las chicas ya se hayan cambiado la ropa): ¿Como se ven las chicas con esa nueva ropa?  
Chicas: ¿Les gusta la ropa?  
Chicos(después de que las chicas hayan bailado): ¿Que tal bailan las chicas?¿Bien?¿Mal?  
Chicas(después de bailar):¿Les gusto bailar de esa manera?  
Chicas(antes de su cita):¿Les gusta la ropa? Yo la diseñe  
Chicos(antes de la cita):¿Como se ven las chicas con la ropa que diseñe?  
Chicos(cuando las chicas estén en su cita):¿Creen que hacen buena pareja?¿Están celosos?  
Chicas(cuando hallan vuelo de la cita):¿Que le parecieron los chicos?¿Los quisieran para novio?¿Que tipo de chicos les gustan?  
Chicos:¿Que tipo de chica les gusta?  
Ángel: bien, eso es todo*sonríe con inocencia*  
Dezz: fiuuu*silva sorprendida* tu si que sabes interrogar...  
Ángel: gracias*aun manteniendo su sonrisa*  
Mey: ¿terminaron?  
Dezz y Angel: siiiip  
Mey: bien, entonces nos vemos y esperemos a ver que pasa bye bye **

Bueno comenzemos.

Taylor – Chicas vengan – dijo y les mostró lo que tenian que hacer.

Ppgz – Ok – dijimos y nos fuimos dejando a 3 chicos con signos de interrogación en la cabeza de repente escucharon musica y nos vieron bailando para ellos (tuvieron hemmorragias nasales).

Megan – Bueno continuemos, chicas deben salir con tres chicos llamados Simon, Damian y Haru, solo saldran con ellos Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru – dijo.

Cleo – Que bien me salve del reto – dije.

Taylor – No te vas a ir a cambiar de ropa por una que no sea tan provocativa y deje menos a la vista – me preguntó.

Cleo – Na, estoy bien así, además me gusta esta clase de ropa – le dije.

Megan – Bueno, sigamos, chicas en los camerinos hay ropa para que se cambien – dijo y las tres salieron para su cita.

Luego de eso salieron vieron a esos chicos se fueron cada una con su correspondiente pareja (Momoko-Simon, Miyako-Damian y Kaoru-Haru).

Luego de cada cita las chicas volvieron.

Taylor – Ahora las verdades, primero los chicos. Las chicas se ven bien con la ropa que tenian cuando bailaron – dijo.

Rrbz – No se ven tan mal – dijeron.

Ppgz – Si! - dijimos todas luego solo hablaban 3 – nos encantó, pero como teniamos que cambiarnos para el otro reto no nos la pudimos dejar puesta- dijeron 3 de las cuatro chicas.

Rrbz – Bailan bien – dijeron.

Ppgz – No mucho, pero fue divertido – dijimos – Claro que nos gusta la ropa – dijimos.

Rrbz – Tenemos que admitirlo se ven realmente bien con esa ropa – dijeron los cuatro al unísono y sonrojados – Con respecto a lo otro sin comentarios acerca de ninguna de las dos preguntas – dijeron.

Ppgz – Nos parecieron personas muy buenas, pero no, no los querríamos para novios – dijimos.

Cleo – Creo que hablo por todas – comenzando a hablar mirando a las otras tres que asentían – cuando digo que nos gustan los chicos que son respetuosos, amorosos pero no de esos que empalagan, que comparten algunos gustos con nosotras y cosas así – dije.

Rrbz – Otra vez, sin comentarios – dijeron.

Taylor – Bueno a los siguientes retos – dijo y paso a leer otra hoja.

 **Hikari Lin**

 **Bueno tengo que admitirlo nunca he escrito en esto de verdad y reto sinceramente solo los leía así que denme paciencia, la verdad esto me parece interesante, es que al leer ''Chiflados'' lo primero que me vino a la mente fue una risa psicópata de las que hace el maestro Crocker de los padrinos mágicos XD, pero bueno no se si puedas hacer estos retos y verdades (Me anime a intentar poner algunos) pero si lo logras te lo agradecería de corazón n_n  
Retos  
-Momoko: Tu y Brick son mi pareja favorita así que pido que Momoko salga en una cita con Randy  
-Brick: Dale tu gorra a Butch y que se la ponga y actue como tu  
-Butch: También me caes bien así que dale tu coleta a Brick y que Brick actué como tu en lo que consta de mi reto  
-Boomer: A ti no se puede hacer nada eres una ternura, pero hazte pasar por Miyako y ve un dia a su cole (Vera cuanto la acosan muajajajaja ejem perdón)  
-Miyako: Hazte pasar por Boomer (Mira cuantas lo pretenden querida X3)  
-Kaoru: Traigan a su ''comprensivo'' padre de Kaoru y díganle que esta de novia con Butch (Butch ponte tu colita solo ese momento y actuar como tu, quiero saber que piensa el de ti :3)  
PPGZ Y RRBZ: Bueno esto es alguito difícil (No mucho) Les puedo pedir a ellos y al los conductores que vean este vídeo (Me mato de risa y quería ver si ya lo han visto o no -Si no quieren no lo hagan-)**

 **watch?vU3kiuXMXiko**

 **Verdades  
Momoko: Que tal tu cita con Randy? Elije: BRICK *O*! o randy 7-7?  
Brick: Que tal estas con esa cita que tuvo Momoko con ese tip... digo Randy... Y que tal hacerse pasar por Butch?  
Butch: Que tal hacerse pasar por Brick? Que te pareció el papá de Kaoru?  
Boomer y Miyako: Que tal el hacerse pasar por el otro?  
PPGZ, RRBZ Y CONDUCTORES: Que tal el vídeo? -Si lo vieron claro jeje-  
PPGZ Y RRBZ: Típico pero bueno quiero oírlo: Quien les gusta? (Inserte i want to know what love is... XDDDDDDDD okno esa cancion es rara)  
Creo que es todo por mi primer vez haciendo esto... me va a gustar mucho esto siempre me ha gustado este tipo de cosas jeje pero no soy muy creativa... Con esto me despido espero pronto que actualices seria genial BYE! y gracias por leer**

Momoko – Genial, tendre que salir de nuevo con ese idiota – dijo.

Brick – De nuevo? - un poco enojado ocultandolo bien.

Momoko – Si. De nuevo – dijo ella.

Momoko salió a su cita con Randy la cual terminó muy pronto ya que el muy imbecil quiso propasarse con ella y ella lo golpeo y se fue.

Brick – Vale, le doy mi gorra – dijo.

Butch – Y yo le doy mi coleta – dijo.

Butch empezó a actuar como Brick le salía igualito.

Brick le imitó y empezó a actuar como su hermano.

Boomer – Porque me tengo que vestir de chica – dijo el siendo arrastrado.

En el colegio de Miyako todos los chicos en cuanto puso un pie dentro lo acorralaron pidiendole una cita, un beso, que los dejara acompañarla a su casa y otros hasta mandaron indirectas de querer llevasela a la cama, cuando regreso miro a la rubia y dijo – Te compadesco, me han hecho la vida imposible, como soportas eso – dijo el rubio.

Miyako – Te han mandado indirectas de querer acostarse contigo, entre otras cosas, bueno yo soporto eso al saber que no soy la única a la que le hacen eso, ya que a ellas tambien les cen lo mismo – dijo sonriendo – Yo también te compadesco, las chicas que te acosan son todas unas desquiciadas – dijo ella.

Megan – Kaoru tienes que hacerte pasar por novia de Butch y decirselo a tu padre cara a cara y ver como reacciona – dijo Kaoru musito un "ok" y llamaron a su padre.

Tokio – Para que me llamaste querida – dijo su padre – Y porque ese chico te esta abrazando – un poco enojado.

Kaoru – Papá, este es mi novio Butch – dijo pensando que lo mataría. Pero se sorprendió cuando su padre dijo – Hay por dios mi niña tiene novio me siento tan feliz, al fin ha aceptado que es una chica dijo super feliz.

Tokio – Y tu jovencito me caes bien, digo espero que cuides a mi hija y no la lastimes porque si lo haces yo te lastimaré a ti – dijo esto último con un aura asesina que asusto a Butch.

Butch – No la lastimaré lo prometo señor – dijo, despues de esto el padre de Kaoru se marchó.

Después del video.

Momoko – La cita fue horrible y si elijo a alguno de los dos seria a Brick, será un idota, imbecil y un pervertido pero estoy segura que no trataría de manosearme el trasero en público – dijo esta y todos quedaron convencidos y un pelirrojo con ganas de matar a ese chico.

Brick – Siendo sincero, Momoko me gusta y no me agrado para nada que saliera con ese idiota, y pasarse por Butch no estuvo tan mal – dijo el pelirrojo dejando a 8 chicos anonadados por la declaración hacia la pelirroja y a la chica sonrojada y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Butch – Pasarse por Brick no estuvo mal, y el papá de Kaoru corrijo mi suegro me cayó bien – dijo.

Kaoru – Como que tu suegro – dijo esto ante el comentario.

Butch – Quiero decirte que me gustas y que tal parece que tu padre se creyó lo del noviazgo así que te quería preguntar si querías ser mi novia – dijo esto y la morena se levantó y el esperó lo pero además del rechazo de la chica pero se sorprendió al sentir los labios de la chica sobre los suyo y le correspondió el beso.

Boomer, Miyako – No estuvo mal – dijeron los dos.

Todos – Fue divertido – dijeron.

Brick – Me gusta Momoko – dijo sin pena.

Butch – Me gusta Kaoru – dijo este y Kaoru dijo – Corrección TU novia – dijo esta haciendo sonreir al pelinegro.

Boomer – Me gusta Miyako y no temo decirlo – dijo.

Rage – Me gusta Cleo y odio admitirlo pero si no fuera mas fuerte que yo la besaría – dijo.

Momoko se lavantó fue hasta Brick y lo besó, Miyako imitó su acción besando a Boomer.

Cleo – Pues ven y hazlo, no voy a golpear al chico que me gusta – dije.

Rage se paró y fue hasta Cleo y la besó.

Megan – Okeeeey, creo que aquí terminamos por hoy adios y hasta la proxima – dijo.

Gracias por los reviews y espero que este cap les guste, dejen su review cuesta lo mismo que respirar así que es GRATIS.

Adios!


	3. Mas retos

Megan – Bueno he aquí, nuestro querido publico ha mandado mas retos – dijo esto y se puso a leer.

 **Moly RQ**

 **Como amo este tipo de fic bueno aquí dejo mis retos y verdades  
RETOS  
-que Momoko/Blossom Miyako/Bubbles y Cleo se vistan como conejitas play boy y actúen tiernas con Brick y Boomer y Rage y estén todo el capitulo sentadas en sus piernas  
-que kaoru/Buttercup le dé un beso francés a Butch y después le diga 10 cumplidos  
-que Brick le dé un beso francés a Miyako o Momoko  
-que Boomer vea la creppy pasta mas horrorosa del mundo  
-que Brick grite fuerte y claro: AMO A LA LIDER DE LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS  
-y por ultimo como Boomer y Brick son mis RRBZ quiero que Butch se su sirviente personal y los trate como reyes x 5 capítulos  
(No se pueden negar es OBLIGATORIO)**

 **VERDADES**

 **-Brick y Boomer les gusto tener a Momoko y a Miyako en sus piernas vestidas como conejitas play boy  
-Butch que tal besa Kaoru  
-ppgz y rrbz quien les gusta  
-para rrbz y ppgz les gustaron mis retos  
-si me tuvieran enfrente de ustedes que me harían  
(Por fa usa detector de mentiras)  
**

Taylor – Bueno Brick, Boomer y Rage esto les va a gustar – dijo – Miyako, Momoko y Cleo tendrán que vestirse de conejitas play boy y sentarse en sus piernas – dijo esto y dejo a 3 chicos con una sonrisa pervertida.

Nosotras 3 – Si no hay de otra – dijimos y nos fuimos a cambiar.

Cuando regresamos nos sentamos en las piernas de los chicos y actuamos tiernas con ellos.

Kaoru – Ok – dijo esta.

Se acerco a Butch y fue acercandose lentamente hasta los labios de Butch, cuando por fin estuvieron en contacto se besaban con mucho amor.

Megan – Ahora 10 cumpidos – dijo.

Kaoru – Eres fuerte, lindo, inteligente (a veces), varonil, tienes buen cuerpo, sexy, un gran deportista, un gran rival, eres irresistible y tienes una fuerza incomparable – dijo.

Taylor – Bueno continuemos – dijo.

Brick – Ok – dijo este y miró a Momoko. Fue acercandose lentamente hasta los labios de Momoko, cuando por fin estuvieron en contacto se besaban con mucho amor.

Taylor – La creepypasta mas horrible que yo he visto es la del usuario g00gle 240394 así que veras esa – dijo y llevaron a Boomer a una sala donde vería el creepypasta.

Despues de un rato salió Boomer totalmente aterrado.

Megan – A lo que sigue – dijo.

Brick – Con gusto lo hago, ¡AMO A LA LIDER DE LAS POWERPUFF GIRLS! - dijo a los cuatro vientos.

Cleo (aún sentada sobre Rage) – Que par de pulmones tienes, casi me dejas sorda – dijo.

Taylor – Brick, Boomer tienen una fan de su lado, Butch tiene que ser su sirviente personal por 5 capitulos – dijo.

Megan – Ahora las verdades – dijo – ha y son con detector de mentiras – dijo.

Taylor – Brick, Boomer les gustó tener a Miyako y a Momoko en sus piernas – dijo.

Ambos – Si – dijeron.

Butch – Besa increible – dijo.

Ppgz – Los Rrbz – dijimos.

Rrbz – Las Ppgz – dijimos.

Todos – Si – dijimos.

Chicas – Te abrazariamos – dijeron.

Chicos – Te dariamos las gracias por los retos – dijeron.

Megan – Espero y te haya gustado **Moli RQ** – dijo.

Taylor – Los siguientes retos y verdades son de CORAZONDEMELON – dijo.

 **Un...un...un...un...un...UN PROGRAMA VERDAD O RETO!  
Retos  
Momoko y brick: hagan una competencia de quien come mas dulces,el que pierda,deberá decir su secreto mas oscuro ante todos,si se niega debe darle su gorra o moño al ganador  
Kaoru y butch: vallan al mar y pesquen o cazen un monstruo marino,el mas grande que encuentren :3  
Miyako y boomer: como son muy tiernos y apapachables :3 les doy el "reto" de ir a la tienda de mascotaa y comprarse la mascota que quieran :)  
Brick y butch: ok,ok...amo el yao (anime chicoxchico) asi que creo que ya saben donde lleva esto u.u,TIENEN QUE DARSE UN BESO EN LA BOCA,NO VALE EL PICO.**

Megan – Bueno Momoko y Brick tienen que hacer una competencia de quien come mas dulces y el que pierda debe decir su secreto mas oscuro – dijo.

Momoko y Brick empezaron a comer los dulces a los 20 minutos a Momoko ya no le quedaban dulces y a Brick le quedaban muchos.

Brick – Creo que ya perdí, bueno mi secreto mas oscuro y que ni siquiera mis hermanos saben es que tengo un altar de Momoko en mi habitación dentro del armario – dijo muy avergonzado.

Taylor – Butch, Kaoru deben ir al mar y pescar o cazar el monstruo marino mas grande que encuentren – dijo.

Los verdes fueron al mar estuvieron ahí por un buen rato hasta que pescaron algo enorme, luego fueron al estudio.

Megan – Boomer y Miyako tienen que ir a una tienda de mascotas y comprarse la que quieran – dijo esto y ambos rubios salieron disparados en dirección a la tienda mas cercana, cuando regresaron Miyako tenía una lechuza y Boomer un perrito.

Taylor – Brick, Butch tienen que besarse – dijo esto y dejo a todos impactados.

De repente Momoko y Kaoru se pararon y gritaron – Si ese orangutan lo toca lo mato! - lo que dejo a todos aun mas impactados.

De la nada Brick y Butch se estaban besando, luego fueron como rayo a limpiarse la boca.

Megan – Bueno esto fue muy raro, pero mejor continuemos – dijo.

 **Anonima**

 **Retos:**

 **Momoko-come el chocolate mas grande que encuentres :3  
Brick-no uses tu gorra por todo el capitulo :D  
Miyako-actua y viste como kaoru  
Boomer-besa a la primera chica descunocida que encuentres y dile "lo siento,pero el destino no nos permite estar juntos,ademas,estas gorda" y luego corre xD  
Kaoru-vistete de princesa xD  
Butch-vistete como castiel de corazon de melon (si no sabes quien es,busca imagenes en google)  
Brick y butch- tienen que darse un beso,pero nada de normal,de pico y de esos que se dan los bebes )x tiene que ser en la boca y durar al menos 20 segundos xD  
Verdades  
Boomer-tus hermanos son tiernos contigo? O te han dicho que eres especial para ellos?  
Butch- porque no te cortas el cabello?  
Brick- porque siempre llevas tu gorra? Que tiene de especial?  
Kaoru- porque no te gusta ser femenina?  
Momoko- porque te gustan tanto los dulces? (Aunque a mi tambien me encantan)  
Miyako- eres rubia natural? Porque siempre llevas dos coletas y no el cabello suelto?  
Brick y butch- como se sintió el beso? xD  
Todos- me odian?  
Bueno eso es todo,VERDES,SON MI PAREJA FAVORITA,PERO ME GUSTA MAS LA DE BRICK X BUTCH xD.**

Momoko comenzo a comer un chocolate mas grande que el estudio entero y luego de 20 minutos se lo había terminado.

Brick – Ok no usare mi gorra – dijo quitandose la gorra.

Miyako fue a los vestidores a cambiarse, cuando salio traía un pantalón suelto, una remera holgada y unos tenis negros. Luego se sento y dijo – Al que se le ocurra decirme algo terminara en el hospital – dicho esto nadie le dijo nada.

Boomer salio del estudio y beso a la primera chica que paso y luego le dijo lo siento,pero el destino no nos permite estar juntos, además,estas gorda y luego salio corriendo.

Kaoru – Me niego – dijo.

Taylor – Aquí no dice nada de que no pueda negarse asi que al siguiente reto – dijo.

Butch se fue a cambiar, cuando regreso tenia una camiseta roja con un diseño de una calvera en el centro, unos jeans negros con una cadena al costado y una chaqueta negra.

Brick y Butch se negaron y continuaron con el programa.

Boomer – A lo primero nunca lo han sido y a lo segundo muy rara vez – dijo.

Butch – Porque asi como esta es como me gusta – dijo.

Brick – La llevo porque me gusta y sobre lo segundo si no fuera porque una vez la perdí y la encontro Momoko no hubiera sabido el secreto de las Ppgz y no me hubiera enterado de que podía estar con la chica que me gustaba sin que la ciudad lo supiera – dijo.

Kaoru – No es que no me guste es que las faldas y los vestidos no me llaman la atención – dijo.

Momoko – Porque son simplemente deliciosos – dijo.

Miyako – Si soy rubia natural y ahora lo llevo en una sola coleta, antes lo ataba en dos porque no me llamaba la atención el cabello suelo – dijo.

Ambos – Nos negamos a cumplirlo porque ya lo hicimos una vez y no fue agradable – dijeron.

Todos – No, no te odiamos – dijeron.

Taylor y Megan – Hasta la proxima – dijeron.

Adios no olviden dejar un review.


	4. divirtiendonos

A los seguidores, se que me matarán pero por favor no lo hagan si quieren que siga con la historia, pero se aceptan los tomatasos.

Bueno empecemos con el cap.

Megan – Hola a todo el mundo – dijo alegre.

Taylor – Y bienvenidos a.. - dijo alegre también.

Ambos – Ppgz y Rrbz Verdades y Retos – dijeron felices.

Taylor – Hoy tenemos a dos invitados especiales Cami- Chan y Alex - dijo y entraron dos chicos, Cami- chan una chica linda pelinegra, de cabello rizado que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, con un fleco lásio que casi le tapa el ojo izquierdo, es de ojos color café oscuro, prácticamente negros y de tez medio pálida, con unas prácticamente invicibles pequitas bajo sus ojos sobre sus mejillas, con unas gafas color morado oscuro un poco claro. Alta, con un muy desarrolado cuerpo, delgada y de unos 16 años. Viste unos shorts de jeans blancos razgados, una blusa de tirantes finos justa color negro, una camisa de mujer desabrochada negra a cuadros color morado oscuro con las costuras en fucsia, unas zapatillas tipo botas converse negras, un gorrito caído color negro, con un par de orejas de neko que salian por una parte del gorrito, estaba maquillada con sombra, rimel, delineador y labial negro. Es una chica tierna, mimosa, cariñosa y dulce por rato a pesar de ser sádica, sadomasoquista, cínica, medio psicópata, bipolar y esquizofrenica, tambien es algo hiperactiva y entusiasta, guarda un secreto que sólo su mejor amigo alex sabe, es inocente e inmadura en algunas ocaciones, como una niña pequeña, y por otras, parece toda una mujer adulta, no le gustan mucho las competencias, pero a veces suele ser muy competente y Alex Es un chico guapo pelinegro de ojos cafés oscuros, précticamente negros, de cabello lásio y despeinado pero en el buen sentido, de tez medio pálida, alto, de buen cuerpo, vestido con una playera blanca con la frase 'She Is Mine, Not You Stay Away' en letras negras bien chidas, con una camisa de hombre desabrochada negra, un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unas vans negras de cintas blancas y unos audífonos negros con morado oscuro colgando de su cuello. Es un chico indiferente, sádico, sadomasoquista y cínico la mayor parte del tiempo, solo llega a ser 'cariñoso y dulce' con cami-chan, le gusta la competencia y correr riezgos, aunque no lo demuestra, tambien suele actuar como un niño caprichoso y mimado dependiendo del caso, le molesta de masiado que algunos chicos le den indirectas muy directas a cami-chan sobre temas como ser su novia o que quieren niki niki con ella, aunque lo disimula muy bien, a veces. Protege mucho de ella, claro, de una forma muy bien disimulada, y pareciera que a veces, en cada palabra que le dice, pone demasiado cuidado en no herirla de ninguna forma, más que un hermano parece un novio celoso y sobreprotector. A veces, suele competir con cami-chan, el tambien tiene un fleco asia la izquierda, con la diferencia de que al tener el cabello despeinado no te cubre el ojoel tambien tiene 16.

Megan – Vamos a pasar directamente a los retos y estos vienen de parte de **Yooooooooooooo** – dijo y paso a leer.

 **hola nada mal aunque puede ser mejor bueno si mas preangulos:  
retos  
-bellota y boomer: métanse aun cuarto oscuro solos por 1 hora y agon lo que quieran  
-burbuja: diseñarles un atuendo a brick y butch  
-bellota:sel con mich michelson  
-bombom y brick: cuiden de mis primos nacho(niño de 11 años rubio seniso de ojos encanta el futbol y molestar a valen) y valen(niña de 12 años castana casi negro de ojos tranquila menos cuando nacho la guata la musica y jugar futbol ) por 1 capitulo  
-ppgz y rrbz:vean knd el final de la serie  
preguntas  
-bellota que isieron en el cuarto oscuro ?  
-brick y butch que les paresio los diseños de burbuja ?  
-bellota que tal esta mich?  
-brick que tal son mis primos?  
-que les paresio knd los chicos del barrio?**

Taylor – Boomer, Kaoru ya olleron – dijo esto y ambos se metieron al cuarto.

Una hora mas tarde, ambos salieron riendose a carcajadas y tomandose el estomago.

Megan – Bueno... Burbuja esto va a gustarte, tienes que diseñarles un atuendo a Brick y Butch – dijo esto y Burbuja y los chicos ya no estaban.

Cuando regresaron Brick traía puesto un jean negro rasgado en las rodillas, una camiseta negra y encima una camisa de tipo leñador abierta roja junto a unos tenis negros con cintas roja y su tipica gorra mientras que Butch traía un pantalón deportivo gris, una musculosa verde oscuro con un estampado que decía " **Bad Boy** " en negro y una sudadera negra con unos tenis verde claro con cintas negras.

Todos – Se ven geniales – dijeron y Miyako se puso muy contenta.

Taylor – Kaoru debes salir con Mich Michelson – dijo.

Kaoru – O vamos no es en serio – dijo molesta.

Megan – Claro que si – dijo y Kaoru contesto – Mierda – y se fue.

A la media hora llego Kaoru con un humor de los mil demonios queriendo romper algo.

Megan – Momoko, Brick deben cuidar a estos niños – dijo.

Ambos – ok – dijeron y vieron a dos niños, primero aparecio uno y dijo que se llamaba nacho un niño de 11 años rubio seniso de ojos encanta el futbol y molestar a valen y la niña dijo que se llamaba valen, una niña de 12 años castana casi negro de ojos tranquila menos cuando nacho la gusta la musica y jugar futbol.

Después de mucho rato con ambos niños, ambos pelirrojos quedaron totalmente exaustos.

Megan – Bueno ahora a mirar KND Los chicos del barrio – dijo.

Después de mirar el último capitulo.

Taylor – Bueno ahora a las verdades Cami-chan, Alex nos harían los honores – dijo.

Cami-chan – Kaoru que hicieron en el cuarto oscuro – dijo.

Kaoru – Miramos un programa de comedia y si que estaba bueno, nunca vi a tantos idiotas juntos en un solo lugar causando desastres – dijo riendose de nuevo.

Alex – Brick, Butch les gustaron los diseños de Miyako – preguntó.

Ambos – Claro que si – dijeron al unísono.

Megan – Kaoru que tal esta Mich – dijo.

Kaoru – Igual de imbecil y pervertido que siempre – dijo.

Taylor – Brick que tal te parecieron los niños – preguntó.

Brick – Fue divertido cuidarlo me parecieron de lo mas divertidos – dijo.

Alex – Que les pareció KND Los chicos del barrio – preguntó.

Todos – No estuvo mal – dijeron.

Megan – Bueno esperamos que te halla gustado, vamos con los siguientes retos – dijo.

Taylor – Estos retos son de parte de nuestos invitados especiales Alex y Cami-chan – dijo.

 **Holaaaaaaa!, como estan todos?, yo soy camilokabipolar, pero me pueden decir cami-chan, o camiliwi que es como me dicen mis lokas friends :3, vengo a dejarles mis dulces, tiernos y extremadamente kawaiis retos y verdades, yeeey! :D  
bien, aqui vamos:**

 **RETOS:  
1\. momo-chan, te reto a comer estos dos pasteles de chocolate en menos de 3 minutos.  
2\. brick, quiero que hagas cosplay de mi dulce y tierno jeff the killer y le des una paliza arandy y dexter :3  
3\. butchy-boy, ooohhh kerido butchy-boy, te reto a hacer cosplay de nina the killer y tener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con mitch :D, jeje, suerte con la faldita x3  
4\. boomer, lo confesare, eres mi favorito a parte de brick y blitz!, quiero que hagas cosplay de honey-senpai de ouran higschool host club y actues como el por todo el bendito cap, y digas 'se te kiere cami-chan 3' de una forma muy tiernamente kawaii!, kyaaaaaaaaa!, ya me lo imagine! *w*, productores, graven todo eso y luego pasenme el video *w*  
5\. chicos y chicas, vistance de su creepy favorita y bailen y canten one two three (pueden buscarla poniendo en youtube creepypasta mmd one two three, o usar este link: watch?vu8CJMsoZZCw).  
6\. rowdys, hagan cosplay de su creepy favorito y bailen criminal ** (pueden buscarla de la misma forma que one two three, pero poniendo creepypasta mmd criminal).**

 **VERDADES:  
1\. verdad que este chico parece y es un idiota? *con inocencia agarrando a un chico de la nada, pelinegro, de ojos marron o cafés oscuros*  
alex: hey!  
cami-chan: calla y dejalos pensar!.  
2\. brick, lograste hacer que se mearan del miedo de ver a 'jeff the killer' atacándolos?, productores, espero que hallan gravado toda la santa pelea :3  
3\. momo-chan, te gustaron los pasteles?, los hise yo :3  
alex: si los huvieses hecho vos, ya estaria o muerta o en un hospital con altos signos de envenamiento  
cami-chan: idiota! :c  
3\. butch, lograste darle una paliza a mitch con falda?, dame lujo de detalles :)  
4\. chicos y chicas, les gusto bailar vestidos de sus creepys favoritas?, cuales son?5. chicos, les gusto bailar criminal?  
6\. les paresco agradable o kawaii?, como me ven? digan como me ven o imaginan, quiero saber que piensan de mi :3**

 **Y eso es todo :3  
**

Cami-chan – bien Momo ya oiste – dijo.

Momoko empezó a comer los pasteles y se los terminó exactamente en 2 minutos 59 segundos.

Momoko – Lo logré – dijo feliz.

Brick – con gusto, aunque sea disfrazado así les voy a dar mas miedo – dijo sonriendo macabramente.

Brick fue a la sala de cosplay y se cambió luego fue a casa de Randy y le dió una paliza mas tarde fue al laboratorio de Dexter y lo golpeo tanto que lo dejo nok out en el suelo cuando regresó estaba muy feliz, se volvió a cambiar pero esta vez a su ropa normal y se acomodó en su asiento.

Megan – Butch tienes que hacer cosplay de nina de killer y pelear con mitch – dijo.

Butch – Nunca prefiero que me torturen – dijo.

Taylor – Ok, solo te digo que vas a sufrir y mucho – contestó.

Butch lo siguió hasta una habitación con un craneo, cuando salió estaba muy traumado.

Boomer – Que le hiciste a mi hermano – preguntó.

Taylor – Le avise que no le iba a gustar – dijo.

Cami-chan – Boomer tienes que hacer cosplay de Honey-Sempai de ouran highschool host club y decir se te quiere Cami-chan de una manera muy tiernamente kawaii – dijo extremadamente feliz.

Boomer – Solo porque no quiero terminar como terminó Butch – dijo y se fue a cambiar.

Cuando salió traía puesta una camisa blanca con una corbata negra, unos pantalones negros, un saco azul claro, zapatos negros y su cabello ordenado hacia un lado.

Boomer – Se te quiere Cami-chan -lo dijo de una manera tan tierna y kawaii que la mayoria de las fans se desmayó y Cami-chan saltaba de la alegría, después de esto entro a cambiarse salió y se sentó en su lugar.

Todos – Lo sentimos Cami-chan pero no nos gustan los creepypastas -dijeron.

Cami-chan – No pasa nada, cumplieron la mayoría de los retos – dijo.

Megan – A las verdades entonces – dijo.

Taylor – Alex les parece un idiota – preguntó.

Todos – No – contestaron.

Alex – Brick lograste hacer que se mearan del miedo al vera "Jeff the Killer" atacándolos – pregunto.

Brick – Claro, Dexter hasta rogó por su vida – dijo riendose.

Momoko – Claro que me gustaron – dijo.

Todos – Ambas – gritaron al unísono.

Megan – Bueno eso fue todo espero verlos de nuevo en otro capitulo adios – dijo.


	5. Caos total

Taylor – Hola a todos! Estamos de regreso con un nuevo capitulo de Ppgz y Rrbz verdades y retos – dijo alegre.

Megan – Los primeros retos y verdades de hoy son de **–** dijo esta y paso a la lectura.

 **HOLA! como están?, espero que bien, estos son mis retos y preguntas  
RETOS:  
1- Brick sé posesivo y celoso con Momoko por todo lo que resta del capitulo  
2- Kaoru, Butch tiene que romper tu objeto mas preciado frente a ti  
3- Boomer, tienes que cantar "barbie girl" con un vestido rojo chicle  
PREGUNTAS:  
1- Momoko, si no hubiera nada para comer a excepción de un poky que Brick tiene en la boca, ¿se lo quitarías?  
2- Miyako, que se sintió ver a Boomer cantando y con un vestido?  
3-les agrado?  
eso es todo, hasta pronto XD**

Taylor – Bien Brick tienes que ser posesivo con Momoko por todo lo que resta del capitulo de hoy – dijo.

Brick – Bien – Brick se acerca a Momoko y la abraza por la cintura y no la suelta.

Megan – Kao cual es tu objeto mas preciado – pregunta dulcemente.

Kaoru – Mi patineta ¿porque? - pregunta extrañada, en eso ve a Butch con su patineta y de repente la parte en mil pedazos.

Butch – No me mates, era el reto – pido casi rogó Butch.

Taylor – Mientras esperamos a que Kaoru salga del shock, Boomer tienes que cantar "barbie girl" con un vestido rojo chicle – dijo casi muriéndose de la risa.

Boomer – Ya que – dijo resignado dirigiéndose al camerino a cambiarse, cuando salio tenia el cabello arreglado y un vestido rojo chicle.

Rage – Si no fueras mi hermano y no te conociera juraría que eres una chica – dijo en un tono burlón.

 **Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken  
Jump In...**

(Chorus)  
I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

(Chorus)

I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling.

You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours"

uu-oohuh..

(Chorus)

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
(4 times)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let´s go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
(4 times)

(2x Chorus)

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
(4 times)

Oh, I´m having so much fun!  
Well Barbie, we just getting started.  
Oh, I love you Ken.

Butch – Boomer tienes voz de niña, pero cantas bien – se burlo y alago.

Megan – A ver esta pregunta es para ti Momo, si no hubiera nada para comer a escepción de un poky que Brick tiene en la boca se lo quitarías? - pregunta dejando a todos intrigados.

Momoko – Si lo haría – dijo sonrojada.

Taylor – Bien, Miyako que sentiste al ver a Boomer cantando y con un vestido – pregunto.

Miyako – Me sentí algo rara osea canta bien y todo y le quedaba bien el vestido pero como que quede con cara que demonios pasa – dijo siendo lo mas sincera posible.

Megan – pregunta si nos agrada – dijo.

Todos – si nos agradas – contestaron.

Taylor – Bien aquí vienen los retos y verdades de **camilokabipolar –** dijo para luego dar paso a la lectura.

 **Woliis lokis!, me extra extrañaron?, xq yo a ustedes sip x3  
Alex: prepárense, xq estuvo leyendo creepypastas y con ganas de matar a alguien, así q no se sabe q esperar ahora.  
cami-chan: KUROSAI!... ahora mis retos y verdades nwn  
Alex: creo que debería llevarte a un psiquiatra o a un manicomio O_o**

Retos!:  
1\. Todos y todas me muestran sus muñecas, es q no confío musho en las sonrisas.  
2\. Miya y Boomer, actúen como una verdadera pareja tsundere.  
3\. Kao y Butch, actúen como una verdadera pareja loli-shota.  
4\. momo y Brick, actúen como una verdadera pareja kudere.  
5\. cleo-chan y Rage, actúen como una verdadera pareja yandere psicópata y macabra. (las cuatros parejas deben actuar así por 3 ediciones del programa onegai).  
6\. Miya y Boomer canten 'Noche loca- rombai ft. marama'.  
7\. Butch y Kao bailen 'el taxi', canción q TODOS conocen en mi país y q me está taladrando la cabeza de hace tiempo, así q quiero q ahora se las taladre a ustedes :D  
8\. Miya masacra a una chica muuy kawaii q guste de Boomer *-*  
9\. los q sean sensibles o sufran de problemas pisco-cardíacos xfavor vean obedece a la morsa.  
10\. Taylor, deja q te torture *-*  
11\. Rrbz y Taylor, cuiden de Leo y Kiara.  
12\. Todos los chicos(Brick, Butch, Boomer, Rage y Taylor), salgan de compras conmigo.

Verdades!:  
1\. digan que piensan de sus contrapartes (eso incluye a Megan y Taylor). Es decir, que digan que piensan uno del otro.  
2\. Todos, cuales son sus traumas?  
3\. Miya, que se sintió masacrar a esa chica tan mona? (puedes responderlo dejando de lado x ese momento lo tsundere y siendo tu misma).  
4\. alguna vez se cortaron?  
5\. Taylor, después de la tortura que te hice, que tan kawaii crees q soy ahoritha? n.n  
6\. rrbz y Taylor, que tal les fue con Leo y Kiara?  
7\. que tal les fue de compras conmigo? nwn  
8\. que tan loka creen q estoy?

Eso fue todo, los amo, cleo-chan, x pm te digo quienes son Leo y Kiara y el resto para q entiendan mis restos y verdades, vale?. Se me cuidan, los amo, no será la ultima vez q los veo.  
Ahora...  
Cami/Alex/Jeff: Go To Sleep

Megan – Bien todo mundo muestre sus muñecas – pido tranquilamente.

Todos se levantaron las mangas de los buzos y mostraron sus muñecas totalmente ilesas.

Taylor – Puedes creer en nuestras sonrisas – dijo para continuar – Miya y Boomer deben actuar como una verdadera pareja tsundere – dijo sonriendo.

Miya – No tenemos ni idea de que es eso – contesto.

Megan – Es muy Butch y Kaoru o muy Cleo y Rage – dijo a lo que entendieron todos.

Taylor – Verdes deben actuar como una verdadera pareja loli-shota – dijo.

Butch – Que mierda es eso – pregunto molesto.

Cleo – Deben actuar tiernos y amorosos muy al estilo de los azulitos – contesto exaspersada.

Megan – Brick y Momo deben actuar como una verdadera pareja kudere – dijo animada.

Taylor – Antes de que pregunten deben ser muy tímidos el uno con el otro – dijo.

Momoko y Brick – Bien gracias por la información – contestaron.

Megan – Y ustedes dos *apuntando a Cleo y Rage* deben actuar como una verdadera pareja yandere psicópata y macabra – dijo asiendo a todos sudar frío.

Cleo – por cuanto tiempo – pregunto.

Taylor – Por tres ediciones del programa, todos – aclaro.

Brick – Tal vez sea divertido no crees – pregunto a Momoko en un tono muy tímido.

Momoko – Si tal vez, no lo se – contesto de igual manera.

Miyako – Será genial no lo crees – dijo mientras tomaba a Boomer del cuello ahorcándolo.

Boomer – Suéltame loca desquiciada – contesto agresivo el rubio.

Kaoru – No crees que será muy lindo estar así – dijo muy amorosa y tierna.

Butch – Si sera lindo mientras este contigo – contesto el de la misma manera.

Rage – Ah! Me aburro – dijo en tono extremadamente aburrido

Cleo – Que tal si masacramos a alguien – dijo en un todo macabro con una estrellita amarilla en el ojo que le quedaba a la vista mientras su mechón de cabello le tapa un ojo y la rodea un aura negra y espeluznante.

Taylor – Esto será todo un caos – dijo mirando asustado hacia la dirección de Rage y Cleo.

Megan – Tienes razón pero hay que seguir, Kao, Butch deben cantar noche loca de Rombai y Marama – dijo divertida.

Los verdes se levantaron tomados de la mano y se pusieron a cantar

 **(BUTCH)**

 **Quiero una noche  
De esas locas  
Verte en poca ropa  
Y descontrolarnos  
Por las ganas que tenemos  
**

 **(KAO)  
Y besar tu boca  
Hacer lo incorrecto  
Y descontrolarnos  
Por las ganas que tenemos  
**

 **AMBOS  
ROMBAI  
De fiesta**

Baila nena con  
MARAMA

(KAO)  
Ya no estamos en edad  
De quedarnos con las ganas  
Te delata la mirada  
Te lo tengo que advertir

 **(BUTCH)  
No te vas arrepentir  
No lo quiero presumir  
Me hago cargo de tu cuerpo  
Si me das el si  
**

 **(BUTCH)  
Vas a volverte atrevida  
Dejar de ser la inofensiva  
Parte de la culpa fue mía  
Que nos gustemos los dos  
**

 **(KAO)  
Tú me volviste atrevida  
Cambiaste mi filosofía  
Nuestro amor a primera risa  
Fue lo que me enloqueció  
**

 **(BUTCH)  
Quiero una noche  
De esas locas  
Verte en poca ropa  
Descontrolarnos  
Por las ganas que tenemos  
**

 **(KAO)  
Y besar tu boca  
Hacer lo incorrecto  
Y descontrolarnos  
Por las ganas que tenemos  
**

 **AMBOS  
ROMBAI  
De fiesta**

Baila nena con  
MARAMA

 **(BUTCH)  
Lo que empezó jugando  
Termino gustando  
Las caricias entre la noche  
De copas provoco  
**

 **(KAO)  
Que arriesgáramos los dos  
Terminar estando juntos  
Totalmente obsesionados  
En un vicio con tu olor  
**

 **(BUTCH)  
Vas a volverte atrevida  
Dejar de ser la inofensiva  
Parte de la culpa fue mía  
Que nos gustemos los dos  
**

 **(KAO)  
Tú me volviste atrevida  
Cambiaste mi filosofía  
Nuestro amor a primera risa  
Fue lo que me enloqueció  
**

 **(BUTCH)  
Quiero una noche  
De esas locas  
Verte en poca ropa  
Descontrolarnos  
Por las ganas que tenemos**

(KAO)

 **Y besar tu boca  
Hacer lo incorrecto  
Y descontrolarnos  
Por las ganas que tenemos**

Taylor – Ahora azules tienen que bailar el taxi – dijo divertido.

Pusieron la musica y los rubios se pusieron a bailar y mientras lo hacían se daban algún golpe o se decían algún insulto.

Megan – Boomer hay alguna chica a la que le gustes mucho y se muy kawaii – pregunto.

Boomer – Si se llama Britany – dijo inocente.

Taylor – Miyako ahí tienes a tu victima – dijo sonriendo macabro.

Miyako – Si que me voy a divertir – dijo contenta.

Ella salió del set y se dirigio a buscar a la tal Britany, cuando la encontro la golpeo tanto que quedo irreconocible y Miyako llego al set cubierta de sangre se fue a cambiar y ocupo su asiento.

Luego fueron a una sala donde vieron obedece a la morsa y los que salieron traumados fueron los azules.

Taylor – Pues ven y hazlo – contesto.

Después de una hora y media y de oir gritar a Taylor como si su vida dependiera de eso salio camilokabipolar muy sonriente y Taylor el cual tenia la mirada perdida y estaba totalmente asustado.

Megan – Chicos y Taylor tienen que cuidar a Leo y Kiara que son las mascotas de camilokabipolar y Alex que es un amigo de ella – dijo Leo es un gato negro de ojos cafés oscuros que a simple vista es muuuy kawaii, pero luego vez q es serio e indiferente, tiene en su cuello un lazo que forma un moño morado oscuro con una pequeña campanitha como la de mi collar, hace unicamente lo q le digo yo o Alex, me protege musho ami y a Kiara, y a veces hace lo q se le antoje, cuando no esta con nosotros claro esta. Y Kiara es una gatita blanca de ojos celestes claros, q tambien es muuy kawaii a simple vista, pero luego vez q es juguetona, mimosa, tierna y divertida, nos obedece a los dos, pero tiene su lado dark, aveces hace lo q quiere cuando no estamos nosotros, en su cuello tiene un lazo morado oscuro con campana como el de Leo. Serán como un divino dolor de muelas y estómago si no cumplen con sus caprichos, y cuidado con como tratan a Kiara, puesto q Leo se enoja y feo. Por cierto rowdys y taylor, no se dejen engañar, xq las apariencias engañan y todo gatitho tiene sus garras.

Después de un rato cuando se llevaron a Leo y Kiara a casa de sus dueños Taylor y Los Rowdys estaban todos arañados y magullados por todas partes.

Megan – Rowdys y Taylor tienen que ir de compras con cami-chan – dijo alegre.

Después de 6 horas y de haber entrado en mas de 300 tiendas diferentes llegaron los chicos llorando muy comicamente.

Taylor – Tenemos que decir lo que pensamos de nuestras contrapartes – dijo contento.

Rage – Yo pienso que Cleo es linda, divertida, alegre, que esta algo desquiciada, que es fuerte y que la quiero mucho, ah! Y que me gusta como masacra de manera totalmente agresiva a las personas – contesto.

Cleo – Yo opino lo mismo de el – dijo en un tono macabro y sadico pero lleno de amor por el.

Momoko – Bueno etto... me parece un chico lindo, amable, tierno y que es bueno conmigo – dijo asiendo que todos digan Awwww!.

Brick – Yo pienso que ella es la chica mas hermosa, linda, agradable y amorosa de todas – dijo y algunas fans se desmayaron por la ternura con que decia todo.

Kaoru – Yo solo tengo para decir que el es el chico mas amoroso, lindo y valiente del mundo – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Butch – Yo pienso lo mismo de ti preciosa – dijo igual que ella.

Boomer – Yo pienso que ella es una desquiciada, loca, mal mentalmente pero a fin de cuentas me gusta – dijo serio y divertido.

Miyako – Yo pienso lo mismo de ti pero agregando que eres un imbecil – dijo mientras le golpeaba el hombro.

Taylor – Yo creo que es una chica grandiosa, lista, amable y graciosa – contesto.

Megan – Yo creo que el es un chico bastante loquito, buen amigo, amable y chistoso – dijo soltando una risita.

Todos – No te los vamos a decir – dijeron.

Miyako – Siendo yo misma otra vez no me gusto mucho pero contestandote en modo tsundere me fascino golpearla hasta dejarla moribunda en una camilla de hospital – dijo de lo mas alegre y feliz.

Todos – No nunca – dijeron al unísono.

Taylor – La verdad es que ahora te tengo un miedo que llega de aquí a Júpiter, pero eres endemoniadamente kawaii – dijo bastante feliz.

Chicos y Taylor – Nos hicieron mierda esos 2 gatos de donde vienen del infierno – preguntaron.

Chicos y Taylor – Nos dejaste en la ruina sin un solo sentabo, aunque fue bastante divertido – dijeron.

Todos-Cleo y Rage – Estas totalmente desquiciada – dijeron.

Cleo y Rage – No estas tan loka como dicen.. estas pero que eso te adoramos loka psicopata trastornada – dijeron al unísono felices.

Taylor – Y eso fue todo por hoy – dijo.

Megan – Nos vemos pronto en un nuevo capitulo de Ppgz y Rrbz verdades y retos – dijo alegre.


End file.
